


AND THEN IT WAS YOU

by LilRamona



Category: Drama - Fandom, Joey Ramone - Fandom, New York City - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom
Genre: Bar, F/M, Joey Ramone - Freeform, Love, Ramones - Freeform, Romance, fight, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a date with your boyfriend Nick and you end up learning he stands you up for another woman.<br/>You meet Joey Ramone, the singer of the band the Ramones, at the bar and he helps you through your heart ache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AND THEN IT WAS YOU

You sit at the bar and order yet another drink. You have been there for an hour now waiting for your boyfriend-Nick, to show up and there is no trace of him.

You decide to wait a bit longer, to see if he shows. You are dressed up, in a cute black dress and black heels. You had gone all out to look your best, for your man.

The bartender places a drink in front of you and says, “You owe nothing. The gentleman sitting over there took care of it.” He motions to the guy sitting across the bar. 

You look over and see a man with long, dark hair, and a leather jacket. The bar is very dim, so you can’t see him that well. But he looks very mysterious and sexy.

You smile at the man and take a sip of your drink.

You take out a hand mirror from your purse and look into it. You had decided to do the smokey look to your eyes this evening and they look fabulous. Your lips are blood red.

As you are looking in the mirror, you notice a reflection in the mirror of someone standing behind you. You make eye contact in the mirror. You quickly close it and put it back in your purse.

You turn around and the tall man with the long, dark hair is standing behind you.

He says, “Hi.” You notice his deep, sexy voice immediately.

You say, “Hello. Thanks for the drink.”

You look at him up close and see that he has a super smooth complexion, like porcelain. His hair is dark and glossy, very healthy. You notice he has nice full lips. He is very tall and he wears dark glasses. He has on a leather jacket, ripped jeans, tennis shoes. 

He motions to the seat next to you and says, “Mind if I sit with you?”

You say, “Sure, go ahead.”

He takes the seat next to you. You notice how long his legs are.

He says, “I’m Joey.”

You tell him your name and he says, “What a beautiful name. It fits you, ya know?”

You say, “Thank you. I should probably tell you that I’m waiting for my boyfriend to arrive.”

Joey looks down and says, “Well, I guess I’m outta luck. I should have known a beautiful woman like you would be taken.”

You say, “I’m not sure where he is. I’ve been here for an hour and he hasn’t shown up.”

Joey says, “Well if he doesn’t get here soon, I’m gonna have to claim you as mine.” He gives you a sweet smile and you notice how dazzling it is. 

You smile back at him. You think he is really sweet and charming. 

Joey runs his fingers through his hair and says, “I’m just here for a few drinks before I head home. My band had rehearsal today and I came right here afterwards.”

You look at him and say, “Oh, you’re in a band? What band and what do you do?”

Joey says, “I’m the singer and we’re called the Ramones. We play punk rock.”

You say, “That’s so cool. You look like a rock star...the way you’re dressed. As a matter of fact, now that I’m looking at you, you look very familiar. Does your band ever appear in magazines or the newspaper?”

Joey says, “Yeah, once in awhile.” He sounds very modest.

You say, “Wow, that’s really great. 

You continue, “Uh, listen. I’m gonna head to the ladies room, but I’ll be right back.”

Joey says, “Ok, I’ll be here waiting.”

You get up off the stool and head across the bar to the bathroom. You look back really quick and you see Joey checking you out. You smile at him and he smiles back.

As you near the bathroom area, you think you see Nick. You walk closer and recognize him immediately. However, you notice he’s with a woman and he’s holding her hand. You stand back and continue to watch. You see him lean over and give her a passionate kiss. You look closely and you realize she’s one of the waitresses that works at the bar. He must have just gotten there and spotted her right away.

You feel sick, but also furious. You feel your face get hot and this rage comes over you.

You walk over to where they are and say, “Nick!”

Nick turns around and sees you. He looks mortified and defeated.

His blue eyes are huge. He says, “Oh shit.”

You slap him hard in the face and say, “I’ve been sitting here for over an hour waiting for you and you are here messing around with this tramp? How fucking dare you!”

The waitress says nothing, she just stands there looking like a scared mouse.

Nick says, “Baby, let me explain…”

You say, “I don’t wanna hear it, Nick. We’re done, it’s over.”

You forget about having to go to the bathroom and walk across the bar, so you can get the hell out of there.

Nick is running after you. “Baby please! Don’t leave!”

You yell, “Leave me alone, Nick!” You head out the front door, as fast as you can in your high heels. 

Nick follows you out and grabs your arm. 

You say, “Don’t fucking touch me.”

You then see Joey come outside and walk up to Nick. 

He says, “Let her go, man.”

Nick gives Joey a scornful look and scoffs, “And who the fuck are you?”

Joey says, “Someone you don’t wanna mess with.” He towers over Nick by 6 inches.

Nick lets go of your arm. He ignores Joey and looks at you.

He says, “We need to talk.”

You shove him away from you and say, “I have nothing to discuss with you! I told you it’s over! Go be with your whore of a waitress.”

Nick shakes his head and walks away.

You stand there and start to cry.

Joey comes over and puts his arms around you. 

He says, “Hey, I dunno what happened, but I don’t think you should be alone at a time like this.”

You sob uncontrollably and can’t get any words out. He continues to stand there holding you in his arms.

Finally you stop crying and say, “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t worry about me, I’ll be ok.”

Joey says, “I definitely don’t think you’re ok. Listen, I know you just met me, but will you consider letting me accompany you this evening? I’m worried about you. I swear, you can trust me.”

You look up at him and say, “You actually want to be around me? I must look a fright right now. My make-up is a mess from all this crying.”

Joey puts both hands on your face gently and says, “Hey. You look beautiful to me.”

He looks at you from above his glasses and you stare into his eyes. 

You say, “Thank you.”

Joey flips his hair and says, “I don’t live far from here, a few blocks. Are you ok to walk in those heels?”

You say, “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

Joey says, “Uh, if you get tired along the way, I can carry you, ya know.”

You say, “I’ll be fine.. thank you for being so sweet.”

Joey puts his arm around you as you head out to his apartment.

As you walk, you tell Joey everything. How you and Nick had been together for almost a year, how you loved him, how you can’t believe he betrayed you in that manner.

Joey says, “Well that guy is a real piece of shit, ya know? If you were mine, I’d treat you like a princess.”

You say, “Well you’re a gentleman, unlike Nick.”

You finally reach Joey’s apartment. 

When you step inside, you notice a lot of clutter.

Joey blushes and says, “Uh, don’t mind the mess. I haven’t had a chance to straighten up since we just got back from tour last week.”

You look around his place and see a bunch of his band’s memorabilia. You see some gold records on the wall, a lot of toys on the floor, instruments in the corner, papers with song lyrics thrown about everywhere.

Joey says, “Have a seat.”

You sit on the couch and he sits next to you. He says, “Do you want a drink?”

You say, “Got any whiskey?”

Joey says, “Uh yeah, I’ve got some Jack in the fridge. Wanna shot, on the rocks or with some coke?”

You say, “Tonight I feel like having a couple of shots.”

Joey says, “You got it.” He gets up and heads toward the kitchen. 

Five minutes later, he comes back with 2 shot glasses full of Jack. One for you and one for him.

He hands you the shot glass and says, “We’ll drink on 3. 1,2,3”. Both of you down the whiskey.

You make a face and say, “Oh god, that tastes like shit.”

Joey says, “It’ll help relax you.”

You say, “And I really need it tonight.”

You and Joey sat and talk for awhile. He tells you all about his band and how they had just gotten back from the UK. 

You ask him if he has a girlfriend or if he was dating. He said, “Nah. The last girl I was with, did me wrong. I don’t know why I always get stuck with those types. I get told I’m too nice and nice guys always finish last.”

You say, “Well I think you’re really sweet and that any girl would be lucky to have you. Nick could learn a thing from you.”

Joey blushes and says, “Listen, I know you just got out of a relationship, but I really like you and would like to see you again.”

You couldn’t help but feel a connection to him. He had been a real gentleman since you met him and he saved you from Nick. You couldn’t help notice his warm brown eyes, full of soul. He was indeed a gorgeous man. You weren’t ready for a full blown relationship, as your heart needed to mend, but you were willing to give him a chance.

You smile at him and say, “Sure, I’d like that, Joey. If you are okay with taking it slowly.”

Joey smiles happily and says, “Yeah, I can do that.”

You look at him and say, “You’re so sweet.”

Joey holds his hand out and you take it. He raises your hand to his lips and kisses it. 

He says, “I promise that I can make you happy. And I won’t pressure you into anything you aren’t ready for.”

You scoot over next to him and he puts both arms around you. It held nice to be held, especially at a time like this. You lay your head on his chest and he gives you a sweet kiss on the forehead. It’s the first kiss he’s given you and you like it.

He whispers, “I have to tell you that you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. I’m not kidding.”

You look up at him and you see him looking into your eyes. 

You say, “God, why are you so sweet?”

Joey says, “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

Your heart skips a beat and you say, “Oh Joey…” 

Joey says, “I know your heart isn’t ready to tell me you love me yet, but I’ll be waiting for you and loving you along the way.”

You feel like crying at his words. He was the sweetest man you’ve ever met, hands down. Nick was never that sweet and tender with you.

You touch Joey’s smooth face and remove his glasses. It’s the first time you have seen him without his glasses on.

You say, “You’re eyes are beautiful….so full of soul.”

Joey blushes and says, “My eyes look happy tonight because you’re with me.”

You reach up and give him a kiss on the lips. He responds and the both of you kiss for a few minutes. You love the way his warm lips feel on yours. Your heart flutters.

Joey whispers, “Can you stay the night?”

You say, “I’d love to. I don’t wanna be alone tonight.”

Joey says, “You don’t have to be alone again, ever.”

That evening, Joey gives you one of his shirts to wear to bed. 

You lay in his bed with his arms wrapped around you. Your head is on his bare chest and you can hear his heartbeat. He keeps giving you sweet kisses on the lips and all over your face. You can’t believe how affectionate he is. You’ve never received such affection and attention from any man you’ve dated. 

You say, “I’m so glad I met you.”

Joey says, “This has never happened to me before in my life...fall in love on the same day I meet someone. You’re the one.”

You say, “God, you’re such an angel. So sweet.”

You look up at him and see his face in the glow of the moonlight. 

You give him a tender kiss and he responds with such intense passion. You are feeling turned on and you feel like you want him to make love to you.

You whisper, “Joey... I’m ready.”

Joey says, “Are you sure? I can wait, ya know.”

You climb on top of him and straddle him. You take your top off and place his hands on your bare breasts. 

Joey lets out a big sigh and says, “My god, you’re so beautiful, baby.”

You can feel him getting hard underneath you.

You spend the evening making passionate love.

By the evening’s end, Nick was just a memory of your past and Joey was your present and future.  
♥


End file.
